The Danger Games
by Music.Is.My.Life06
Summary: What would you do if your best friend likes the boy you like? If your best guy friend likes your best friend? If the boy you like likes you back? If your guild will be joining The Danger Games in which many mages have already died in? Will you still be determined to help your friends with their problems even though you might just end up hurting yourself? Yeah, not the best summary
1. Stupid and deathly mistake

**Guys, this is another story about grayza... I just had this idea that wouldn't go away so I made this. Note: I came from the philippines that's why the danger games will take place there... Hope you like it. Also, you all know that fairytail does not belong to me.. 'Cause if it does, I would make gray and Erza together. They would look soooo great together !**

"Hey guys, are we entering the magic games?" Gray Fullbuster asked his fellow guildmates before sitting down next to them in the fairy tail bar.

"Well, we already sent Natsu to sign us up" Lucy Heartifilia told him.

"oh, this is trouble" Gray said, dramatically massaging his temples.

"Natsu isn't really just trouble" Lucy defended her close friend.

"oh well, if that's what you say" Gray said, shrugging.

"honey, i'm home!" they turned around and saw Natsu Dragneel grinning at them from the door holding an ice cream cone on one hand and a bag of groceries on the other.

"oh bother" Mirajane Strauss said from behind the counter.

"Natsu, have you signed us up already?" Lucy asked him. Natsu nodded eagerly, his mouth now full of ice cream. He swallowed hard

"i went there just as you ordered me to, i passed by some other guild with really cute girls, they are signing up too, i talked to them and they told me how they won last, last year, you know, when we got disqualified. Anyway, they were really fun to talk to and they gave me this flier that says everything you need to know about the magic games, here you go" he gave them a flier "they accompanied me when i wanted to buy some food and we were just talking when i-"

"natsu" lucy looked at the flier with a confused expression, natsu ignored her and continued to talk. Erza scarlet, their other team mate, grabbed natsu's scarf and pulled him close

"lucy's trying to talk to you right?"

Natsu gulped "i think? Sorry, i'll listen to her now"

"much better" erza said, letting him go.

"natsu, this is a flier of the danger games."

"danger games?" natsu asked.

"the danger games is kind of like the magic games, the difference is, people _die_ in the games here. Don't tell me you signed us up for this?" lucy said, outraged.

Natsu sunk low on his seat and rubbed the back of his neck "i think i did… i'm not sure, the girls were really pretty i couldn't care less about what i'm signing up for"

"natsu!" erza shouted at him while lunging for him, while erza was beating him up, the guild members around them just mumbled "ooo, that must have hurt" or "i _really_ wouldn't want to be in his place right now" when erza was done, she calmly made natsu stand up.

"don't you know that our lives are at risk if we ever enter that contest?" she asked him calmly

"well, maybe we could back out?"

"no guild can _ever_ back out from that contest. Besides, we'll be named the weakest guild ever if we back out of this stupid thing!" her voice getting louder at every word she says. Natsu gulped and raised his hands in surrender.

"i'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. Please don't hit me, it kinda hurt's my pride."

Lucy rubbed erza's back and erza took 3 deep breaths.

"get out of my way, natsu" she said in a calm but intimidating tone.

Natsu immediately sat next to elfman and stayed there.

Gray laughed his head off "wimp"

"what's so funny, fullbuster?" erza snapped, turning her attention to gray.

Gray gulped, erza may always be mad at them but she rarely calls them by their surnames.

"ah, i was just… uh… thinking 'bout… uh… you know… the…"

"spit it out" erza demanded him

"the movie yesterday night… yeah… i was just thinking 'bout how funny it is."

"would you like to tell me the title of the story?" she said in a sickly sweet voice

"well… uh… it's called… i'm sorry i won't laugh, please don't beat me up like natsu"

Guys snickered from around them at gray's remark.

Erza raised one eyebrow. "say, i never heard of that movie before, what's the plot? Mind telling me?" she asked getting close to his face

"uh.. It was about a certain torch brain who made a certain titania mad and a certain hot guy laughed at the torch brain and made the pretty titania mad even more?"

"was that a question or a statement?"

"uh.. Statement?"

"are you sure?"

"yeah."

"final answer?"

"yup" he answered

All the guys laughed at gray's antics.

"i don't see anything funny!" erza yelled at them.

Everyone stops laughing.

"pack your things, we're going to the philippines"

"the philippines?"

"well, the danger games will be held there right?"

"yeah?"

"we'll just say goodbye to master, then we'll leave."

"but… the games won't start till october… it's just february now" gray and natsu told her.

"i am aware of the date and month today. I am not an idiot like the both of you" erza told them "we will practice in the philippines to be used to their… climate"

"but-"

"no more buts!" erza yelled.

"erza, why don't you sit down for a while?" lucy told her

"nah, i need to go tell master about this… idiocy" with that she went to the master's office. Lucy shook her head and frowned at the boys.

**Hey sorry if you don't like it... just tell me any suggestions, if you have some.**


	2. Chapter 2 He llliiiikes her

**so... here is chapter two of the danger games...**

it was morning already and team natsu, along with some people from the guild, are waiting for the plane that would send them to the philippines, oh and erza and gray and natsu. erza, as punishment, told gray and natsu to come to her house and be the ones to bring her things, and, knowing erza, that would be one heck of a punishment.

"ugh, i should've gone with them" lucy muttered.

"look! there they are!" loke exclaimed, pointing at erza with what looked like 2 mountains of luggage behind her.

"hey guys, we need to hurry." lucy told them.

when they boarded erza's luggages, the guy looked at them suspiciously. they had first class seats, the seats are facing each other. erza and lucy sat in front of gray and natsu.

"ohhh… i feel dizzy and i think i'm gonna…" icky fluid flowed from natsu's mouth and onto gray's lap, gray froze it before it actually reached his lap though.

"oh… that is just disgusting." lucy complained, pertaining to the frozen vomit in front of her.

"yeah… i have to say it is" erza said avoiding looking at natsu's frozen vomit.

"i need to sleep" natsu complained. erza's fist connected with natsu's face and in less than a second, natsu was already sleeping on gray's shoulder.

"knock out." lucy said.

"man! get your head off my shoulder!" gray complained but natsu was already "knocked out" just as lucy would say. erza took her book out and lucy took out a magazine, gray was starting to fall asleep on natsu's head. surge, gray's brother, is currently fighting with elfman, about who was more 'manly', cana, mirajane, juvia and evergreen are gossiping about stuff, loke and gajeel are comparing life stories, freed and lyon reading books in one side, wendy and romeo are playing, the cats are sleeping, natsu was drooling on gray's shoulder and gray was messing natsu's hair.

"they look like a couple" lucy told erza, referring to the boys in front of them

"yeah. tsk, if only they don't drool on each other, they maybe it'll be nice to look at them"

"yeah"

just then, a steward brought their food, which was surprisingly good.

"natsu, gray, wake up, you'll miss the food" lucy urged them to wake up but they just snored loudly.

erza slapped the 2 and they woke up slowly, rubbing their sore cheeks.

"wha-?" gray said "erza…"

"what?"

"i like you…" he said before falling into a deep sleep once again.

erza's cheeks colored. lucy looked down, her heart breaking. erza knows how much her best friend, lucy, likes gray that's why she just ignores him. erza avoided lucy gaze.

"you'll look good together" lucy almost whispered.

"what?" erza asked her.

"you heard me" erza pulled lucy's wrist and brought her to a corner where no one could hear them.

"luce, you're my best friend, i wouldn't do anything to hurt you. i wouldn't steal gray away from you because the two of you are made for each other!"

"i don't think we are" lucy said, tears falling from her eyes

"luce, listen to me, you are! now, wipe those tears"

lucy wouldn't wipe her tears, so erza wiped them for her. she pulled lucy back to their seats. the ride was pretty usual, a few broken tables (elfman challenging people), a small flood (juvia got insulted by cana and cried), and a really small fire (natsu breathes fire when snoring). when they got out, they hailed a cab, more like 5, and went to their hotel. all the girls shared a room, with 3 big bedroom that could sleep 2 people, a small bedroom for one person, a living room, 2 big bathrooms, a kitchen, and a dining place.

"i want to be roomies with lucy" erza stated.

"i want to be by myself" evergreen said.

"i'll be with cana" mirajane announced.

"then i'll stay with wendy" juvia said.

the boys had a room similar to the girls, except there were 4 big bedrooms instead of 3.

"i'll be with loke, alright?" gajeel said.

"i'll be with romeo" freed announced.

"i'm with surge" lyon said.

"i'm by myself, it's much more manly" elfman said.

"that means…" natsu and gray looked at each other and screamed.

"what was that?" erza asked from across the boys' room.

"i don't know" erza just shrugged.

that was chapter two people... there's no drama yet so... yeah..

**review please !**


	3. Chapter 3 Sparring Partner

Thanks for the reviews I've got. hope you enjoy this new chapter.

"Alright, What's Your Weakness, Natsu?" Erza Asked Him.

They are currently in one of the parks at the back of the hotel.

"Well, I don't have any weakness!" Erza hit his head.

"Everyone of us has a weakness stupid!"

"Why do you need to know?" Natsu asked her.

"Well, we need to turn your weakness into an advantage for us!"

"How could we do that?"

"We'll think of something!"

"Alright, my weakness is… when my friends are in trouble?"

"That's not manly" Elfman said.

"You would say the same thing if your sister's in trouble"

Elfman blushed. "My sister is an exception! She's weak!" (In this story, Elfman is older than Mirajane)

Mirajane just punched him in the stomach.

"Weak, eh?"

"We're getting off the subject here!" Erza said. "I need your REAL weakness, not those things."

"Well, water I guess. I'm already used to feuding with ice" Natsu answered her, glaring at Gray.

"Alright, Juvia, your weakness?"

"To tell you all the truth, Juvia is weakened by fire." Juvia answered.

"Juvia, your fighting partner is Natsu" the two nodded and went next to the river to start practicing.

"Lucy, you become nervous easily, I guess I'll have Elfman practice with you, since he doesn't like hurting girls"

Lucy and Elfman began practicing.

"Cana, you be with Loke, just.. try some stuff that might help your skills, Romeo and Wendy, you fight with each other since you're both the same age (Romeo and Wendy are both 10 years old here), Evergreen and Lyon, fight, Lyon, try freezing Evergreen before she stones you, Evergreen, try to be faster than him, Surge and Mira, Mira, use Narsu's magic since Surge's magic is ice, Freed, fight with Gajeel. You both have great magic, try it against each other. Gray, you fight me." Erza's got an evil smirk on her lips.

"Uhhmmm, why me?" Gray asked her

"Just fight with me!"

They all fought until they were tired. There weren't any serious injuries, except for Gray, he has a swollen eye, a bruise on his left shoulder, his stomach aches, he got scratches everywhere and, to complete the look, he's holding, actually protecting, his "part" (you probably know why, if not, let's just say Erza 'accidentally hit him there)

"Good work, guys!" Erza said, although she wasn't showing any emotion.

"Don't you think she's just pretending that she likes saying that?" Natsu whispered to Happy

"Aye!" Happy answered, just as quietly.

"Tomorrow we will practice again."

"AGAIN?" Gray shouted, still holding it.

They all looked at Gray and laughed at how… in pain he looks.

"Please, Erza, bear with me!" He begged.

Erza shook her head. "Tomorrow, 6 in the morning, we'll have some exercises."

The next morning, they woke up, exercised and practiced. It became their daily routines.

THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4 Rest, Freedom, at last!

This is chapter 4! Enjoy!

That Saturday night, Cana, Mira, Natsu, Loke, Wendy and Romeo dragged Lucy to one side.

"Lucy, could you please ask Erza to let us have a day off tomorrow? My arms are sore from throwing cards!" Cana complained, showing the bruises that were forming in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm having a headache already!" Mira joined in

"I don't think there's any more fire left inside of me"

"They just dragged me into this" Loke said, looking bored.

"We're only 10!" Romeo and Wendy complained

"Why me?" Lucy squeaked

"You're her best friend! You can make her agree to anything!" Cana told her

"Doesn't mean I'm not scared of her!" Lucy whisper-yelled

"Please? Just think about how fun it would be!" Natsu told her.

It took a moment before Lucy gave in. She walked toward Erza and tapped her shoulder, when Erza turned to look at her, she silently thanked the heavens that she was in a good mood.

"Erza, why don't we explore the country? It would not be fun if we only practice" Lucy asked.

"Well, sure, I guess." Erza said.

"Think about all the- wait what?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"I said sure" Erza repeated

"Really?" Lucy still asked

"Yes" Erza repeated, this time, danger in her voice.

"Thanks!" Lucy hugged her and ran to the others.

"Well?" Mira asked

"She said YES!" Lucy shouted excitedly

"YES!" they all jumped and danced around.

Hope you enjoyed your visit, please come again next time.


	5. Chapter 5 How to have fun with Gray

The next day, everyone wore casual clothes, yes even Erza, and brought backpacks and stuff with them.

"Oh my gosh! I really want to have fun today!" Natsu said

"Oh my gosh? Are you gay or something?" Gray snorted

"Like you aren't, ice-brain!"

"Shut up, flame-brain"

"Oh come on! Ice-brain? Flame brain? Don't you have any creativity?" Lucy asked

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted, earning some glares from some adults around. She rewarded them with her own famous death glare.

"We're getting the attention of everyone around, and not the good one" Mirajane whispered.

"Let's go!" Evergreen said

"To the mall!" Lucy shouted, leading the way to the mall.

The guys stared as the girls followed Lucy.

When they entered the mall, they just stood at the entrance trying to decide what they're going to do first.

A bodyguard tried talking to them but they just don't understand what he's talking about, probably in their language. The bodyguard gave up and left.

"Whoa, what are we going to do first?" Gray asked

"Let's eat!" Natsu said

"Shopping!" Lucy said

"Let's play arcade!" Romeo begged

"let's-!" Cana started but was interrupted by the bodyguard from earlier, this time with another man with him.

"Tourists?" the guy asked. The group nodded.

"We would like to know what mall we're in?" Lucy asked

The guy was taken aback by this question, they went inside a mall without knowing which mall it is? "You're inside the Mall of Asia"

"Mall of Asia? Oh no! Erza! We're on the wrong country! This isn't The Philippines! This is Asia!" Natsu panicked. Gray face palmed and just sighed while Lucy tried to calm Natsu down.

"Idiot! The Philippines IS in Asia!" Freed said, smacking Natsu's head

"My apologies, I heard that this mall is big, mind giving us directions?" Erza asked the man

"See that big sign over there? That's the map of this mall, just check it out. Also, if ever you get lost, there's one in every floor, every side of the mall." The man answered

"Thanks" Erza said before running towards the sign "So, what first?" Wrong move, apparently everyone has something different in each of their minds

"Shopping!"

"Food!

"Arcade!"

"Let's drink!" (That was Cana)

"Let's just wander around"

"Boy spotting?"

"Ice Rink!" [we all know who that is]

"Seaside"

"FOOD!"

"Shut up torch brain!"

"You shut up Icy pervert!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted when she sensed that a new fight will break out any minute now. "We will shop first"

"YES!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air and began dancing like a… weirdo? Penguin? They don't really know how to describe it.

"Lucy, stop, you're earning weird looks from everyone around" Cana said

Lucy immediately stopped and blushed.

They began looking for shops and when they were inside a certain shop that sells shoes, a guy with blond hair and scar on his left eye, and a girl with blue hair walked over to them.

"Tourists right?" the guy asked

"Yeah" Cana answered

"I'm Laxus, this is my cousin, Levy" The guy told them

"Hey" They introduced their selves to Laxus and Levy, turns out, they have friends who are also entering the danger games and they were just wandering around. Everyone got along great and were having a great time. 'Except Erza, everyone but Erza' Gray thought. Erza just sat on the benches on one side. Gray approached Erza

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I should be the one asking you that"

"Well, I already brought a lot of stuff, I don't need any more new shoes, besides, I can't find any pair of shoes that I like. Your turn" she said in one breath

Gray sat down beside her "I only wanted to know why you're here."

"Why?"

"'Cause I care about you"

Erza's eyes widened "What?"

"Well, n-not only you… also everyone in our guild but… they all seem to be having a good time. Look at Freed, Mira, Cana, and that Laxus guy along with Elfman and Evergreen, they're having a great time just talking to each other, Romeo, Natsu and Happy are just pestering Wendy, Lucy and Carla, Lily and Gajeel are just bullying that Levy girl, but the girl is actually smiling, Surge, Loke, Lyon and Juvia are looking for their next target. You're the only one that's not having fun"

"Actually, I'm having fun. I just got tired that's all" Erza insisted

"The Great Erza Scarlet? The Titania? Tired? Are you kidding me?" Gray asked.

"Shut up, you're not having fun either."

"I couldn't have fun with you here on the sidelines."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't… know" Gray avoided her gaze.

"Tell me, what am I to you?" Erza asked, which made her and Gray blush. 'Why did I just ask that?' Erza thought

"A guildmate, teammate, my nakama, someone to care about"

Erza just nodded her head

"You've got to have fun Erza!" Gray asked, no demanded, her.

"You have no control over my life!" Erza hissed at him

"But if you continue living like this, how will you have great memories? What will you answer when your children ever asks you what you're best memories are? Fighting?"

"Just shut up already"

"I promise I'll be more serious about this game we're about to enter if you have fun with me, us." Gray told her.

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

"I'm waiting"

"…"

Erza decided to just ignore him, but, to her surprise, Gray kneeled down in front of her. "Please?" Erza looked around in alarm and saw a lot of people looking at them.

"Gray, this is so embarrassing!"

"You're not the one kneeling down in front of a lady are you?"

"Stand up"

"Not until you say yes"

"Gray"

"No"

"I will seriously rip your heads from your body"

"Nope"

"Come on!"

"Not yet"

Erza smacked his head.

"Ow!" Gray protested, rubbing his head. "That still won't stop me"

"Oh, alright!" Erza gave in, obviously pissed.

"YEAH!" Gray jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Guys, let's go play some arcades" Gajeel called out to them.

Gray beamed "The fun starts now." He held Erza's hand and pulled her to the arcades. Inside the arcades, Gray still didn't let go of her hand.

"Oi Gajeel, buy us some tokens" he gave Gajeel some money. When Gajeel came back with their tokens, Gray grinned at Erza. "Let's look for games"

They roamed around the area and found a game they liked, it a game wherein when you push a button a ball will fall from the top and when the ball falls on the slot, whatever is written on the certain slot, that's the amount of tickets you'll get 'Example, if the slot was labeled 50 then you get 50 tickets'.

"I'll try it first" Gray said. He pushed the button and the ball went in the slot with the number 20 on it. "Yes! Your turn"

"Alright" Erza pushed the button and the ball landed on the slot labeled 50 "How's that?"

"Hey, I just got an idea, why don't we push it together?" before Erza could reply, Gray held both of her hands, put it on top of the button, under his own hands, then pushed the buttons. Erza's face was already the color of her hair when the ball landed on the slot labeled Jackpot. "Told you!" Gray shouted while Erza still blushed.

Their next game is basketball, you just shoot balls into the hoop and earn points. They had fun doing that and Erza was even smiling when they approached their friends.


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Sing

this is my new chapter.. I'm having a bad case of writer's block for my story Bring back her memory.. sorry for those who are waiting for new chapters, i decided to just write about this story first since i have many ideas about this. Enjoy

"Hey, who's up for some singing?" Gajeel asked. Everyone just groaned but still followed Gajeel into a booth. Inside the booth was a big TV, 2 big, circular couches, speakers, songbooks, mics, and some bright lights.

[btw.. the circular sitting arrangement is this: Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Cana, Mira, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Surge on one couch and Lyon, Juvia, Loke, Romeo, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray on the other]

"Let's spin a bottle, whoever the bottle points to, he or she will be the one who'll sing." Cana suggested. They agreed and Cana spun the bottle and it pointed to Natsu. Natsu gulped.

"N-no, I-I'm not in the mood."

"SING! SING! SING! SING" they chanted.

"Oh boy." Natsu picked a song and sang, surprisingly, good. [the song is Paralyzed by Big Time Rush]

_You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed_

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_ ]  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time  
Woah  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

"Ahahah" Gray laughed as Natsu sat down.

"Why are you laughing?" Erza asked him "I think Natsu's a great singer."

"Thanks Erza, you truly are my best friend!" Natsu said while Gray just sulked and got jealous.

"The next one is.." Cana spun the bottle one more time

"I'm wishing that you're next Gray"

"No way, Titania"

"You're next. You're next. You're next" she teased Gray

"No way. YOU'RE next." Gray said.

"You are"

"You are"

"I am not"

"Well then, I'm not either"

"The next is Gray" Cana said

Gray sharply turned his head and looked at the bottle. His eyes widened, his heartbeat became faster, he's sweating.

"YES!" Erza shouted, grinning at Gray.

"No fair, I swear that thing is cursed! Someone must've cursed it and-!"

"Gray, you're next." Gajeel said "Accept it"

Gray groaned "I would not sing unless Erza sing with me"

"Wha-? Why me?"

"Come on! If you ever sing with me, you wouldn't need to sing by yourself later on"

"Just sing with him Erza." Gajeel demanded her.

Erza thought for a moment. Singing with someone is better than singing by herself, but she doesn't want to sing with Gray… her decision is..

"Alright"

"I pick the song"

"Why? I should pick the-!"

"number 51434"

"Oooo…"

"What is it?"

"You know this song Erza"

"What is it?"

**"Count On You by Big Time Rush"****  
**

_[Erza:]_  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me

_[Gray Big Time Rush:]_  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me

_[Both:]_  
Don't hurt me  
Deserve me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[Gray:]_  
Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore

_[Gray:]_  
But you failed my test,  
Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

_[Erza and Gray:]_  
But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me

_[Gray:]_  
Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see

_[Gray:]_  
No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you

_[Erza and Gray:]_  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one

_[Both:]_  
Don't hurt me  
Deserve me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you _[x4]_

_[Both:]_  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand

_[Gray:]_  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start

_[Both:]_  
I'm trusting you with love in me  
Very very carefully

_[Erza:]_  
Never been so vulnerable

_[Both:]_  
Baby I'll make you comfortable

1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5

_[Erza:]_  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.

"Wow" Natsu muttered

"You never told me that you had a great voice!" Lucy accused Erza

"I never did because I don't" Erza told her, blushing

"Gray, what a voice" Happy said

"Thanks?" Gray said.

"You would make a great couple!" Wendy said

"Who? Us? Now way! We're just friends, close friends" Erza insisted, turning even redder.

Erza and Gray felt awkward after that statement but still had a great time with each other.

REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7 New food to taste

Guys, I'll show you some of the food I'm proud of here in the Philippines. On a second thought, why don't I let the characters show you instead? This is Chapter 7!

"Hey guys, how are we going to get back to the hotel?" Mirajane asked

"Well.. how did we get here?" Gajeel asked

"We were just wandering around when we saw the mall" Evergreen answered

"Do you remember the path you took?" Laxus asked them

"Now that I think about it… no" Cana answered

"Well, how 'bout we ride a jeepney?" Levy suggested

"Jeepney?" Natsu asked

"A jeepney actually just a Jeep, the only difference is… Jeepney is much longer." Levy answered

"How can you know about that?" Gray asked

"We've been here for about a month already and we already tried those kinds of things" Laxus answered

"Let's try it" Lucy squealed in excitement

"Hey, look! Barbeque!" Laxus pointed to a man selling smoked food

"Barbeque? Like steak?" Natsu asked, drooling

"Yeah, there's a kikiam and kwek-kwek stand next to it!"

"What's that?" Cana asked

"You've got to taste it! It's superb! Kwek-kwek is a small egg covered in flour, kikiam is… I don't know what it is, all I know is that it's food and it tastes good, the barbeque here is not a steak, well, it kind of is but it's much smaller and it's on a stick" Laxus explained

"LET"S TRY IT! I'M HUNGRY!" Natsu yelled, running to the food

"Natsu, you just ate about ten servings of fried meat, with 15 servings of rice, and 13 glasses of iced tea. Are you sure that you still have enough space on your stomach?" Lucy asked

"I'll make some space" Natsu yelled back

"Let's go" Laxus ran after Natsu with the others following him.

"Uhhh… what's that?" Natsu pointed to a square food

"Betamax" Laxus replied

"Betamax? What's that?" Natsu asked

"Blood"

"BLOOD?" Everyone but Levy exclaimed

"Yup, blood of a chicken, I think? Anyway, it doesn't taste like blood, it's really tasty!" Laxus encouraged them "I'll pay for it!" he exclaimed when the others looked like they were going to barf any minute now

"You'll pay for it? I'll have one!" Natsu told him

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, clutching her stomach

"What? If it's free then I HAVE to have one" Natsu said. The vendor gave Natsu one and when Natsu tasted it, he drooled even more. "Tasty!"

"Really?" Gray asked

"Yup"

"Ugh"

"What? Too scared to eat, droopy eyes?"

"What 'ya tryin' to say, squinty eyes?"

"Eat it, if you're brave enough"

"Give it to me" Gray snatched the betamax from Laxus' hand and ate it "Whoa, it does taste good"

One by one, the boys ate the betamax and agreed to what Natsu, Laxus and Gray said. And one by one, the boys encouraged, with a bit of forcing, the girls to eat some. Only Erza was the one who hasn't ate yet.

"Taste it" Gray encouraged her, holding out the betamax

"I don't think I'll like it"

"Come on!"

"Gray, stop"

"Here comes the airplane, chug chug chug"

"I don't think airplanes make that kind of sound"

"Just eat it"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with strawberry on top?"

"No wa-"

The opening of Erza's mouth was wide and Gray took that opportunity, he shoved the betamax inside her mouth, before Erza could react, she tasted the betamax and it does taste good.

"mmm, good, it does taste good"

Gray grinned "Told you so, I think they just tried those eggs and those what's that? K-k-ki-yam?"

"It's Kikiam, and it taste soo good, this is kwek-kwek, dip it in vinegar" Levy demonstrated how to eat the street foods

"Sounds like a plan" Gray got some kwek-kwek and kikiam for him and Erza.

"Don't make me force you into eating this!"

"I won't" Erza said, taking a bite out of the kikiam "mmmm" she then takes a bite out of the kew-kwek "mmmm, taste so good, I wish there was some back where we came from!"

"Guys, taste this, it's isaw" Natsu held out a long… thing

"Isaw? What's that?"

"Intestines"

"What?"

"It tastes good!"

"Whoa, those are weird things they grill, but I'll take one" Gray told Natsu

"What?" Erza asked him, surprised

"If Natsu's going to eat it, then so am I! I am not going to let Natsu do or eat something that I can't do or eat." Gray said "Natsu, make it two"

"TWO?" Erza exclaimed

"Come on, for you" Gray ate the isaw "Tastes good, again"

Erza took a bite out of hers "Tasty"

"Dip it in vinegar" Gray instructed her

"Uh"

"It'll taste even better!"

"Sure" Erza dipped it in vinegar and took a bite again "Mmm, it does taste better"

They all really taste good, I just don't know about betamax, never tasted one, but my cousin always told me that it does taste good, but I'm scared of blood... no make that scared of EATING blood.


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams

There's mostly CanaxLaxus here... don't know the loveteam of Cana and Laxus

After a while, they all have full stomachs and it was already REALLY dark

"Let's go home, it's already REALLY late" Freed told them

"Actually, it's not that late" Natsu told him

"It's past midnight, stupid!"

"Really? So now I'm stupid?"

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted at them

"Here's the Jeepney" Laxus informed them

"Jeepney?" They all looked at the approaching vehicle. It was like a Jeep, only longer and it has designs everywhere.

"There's not that much people here" Laxus told them

"There's 18 of us! Plus 3 cats!" Lucy protested

"Trust me, it could fit about 20 people" Laxus smiled

"There's already a man and his kid in there" Natsu said

"Well, 2 of us could sit in front, the others at the back"

"I don't know about this, there's only one thing that I do know, this will be a loooong ride" Gray complained

"And with Natsu's motion sickness… Oh boy" Gajeel shook his head

Laxus and Cana sat in front while all the others piled at the back of the Jeep, there was barely any more room to move in. the seating arrangement is this [from the back: left: Natsu {So he can barf all he want}, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, Romeo, Wendy. Right: Lyon, Juvia, Surge, Loke, Levy, Gajeel, then the man and his kid] What was worse is that, the driver shouted "Pwede pa ang apat"

"What was that?" Gray asked, looking at Natsu with… pity?

"It was '4 more people could fit'" Levy answered

"FOUR?" Lucy exclaimed "How could 4 more people fit in here?"

"Well… I don't know, ask the driver!"

"I… how can I ask the driver? He's driving!"

"Well… let's just pay"

"How much?"

"7 pesos"

"Each?"

"Yup"

"I… don't really have any more money left… Do you think Laxus has some left?"

"Ugh… I'll pay for it! Again" Laxus shouted from the front

"Thanks!" Lucy shouted back.

Just then, a group of 4 went inside, the only space left was for two more people so the other two just held on to the railing outside

"Is that even legal?" Lucy whispered

"It seems like it is" Erza answered, just as quietly

The tires of the vehicle bumped into something but didn't make any trouble. Natsu, however, was turning green again, he threw up on one of the guys who were holding onto the railing outside

"Ugh, yuck, tsk"

"We're already in front of our hotel" Gray told them. They hurriedly got out and ran to their hotel.

"Natsu, why did you throw up on that guy?" Lucy scolded him

"Sorry, just… needed to" Natsu said, still green

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye" Laxus said, putting both his hands inside his pockets

"Yeah, see you guys on the grand games then" Cana said, blushing a little

"Yeah" Laxus looked down and they were about to leave when he got an idea "Why don't we visit you tomorrow? To explore the country even more?"

"Yeah" Cana exclaimed

"Sorry but, we have rest day tomorrow and we have practice the next days, you can come tomorrow though, we could all just hang out by the pool or something" Erza told them

"Sure. What room number?" Levy asked

"Boy's room is suite number 142, girls' is suite number 143, both on the top" Gajeel answered

"Alright, do you have any cellphone numbers?" Laxus asked

"I do" Cana told him. She gave him her number and bid him goodbye. They walked inside the building

"Bye" Levy said, leaving

"You go first, i… just forgot something" Laxus said, blushing

"Sure" Levy left Laxus

"Cana" Laxus called out

Cana turned around "What?"

Laxus came closer and kissed her hand

"I had a fun time with you today, I'll text you later and Sweet dreams" Laxus smiled and followed Levy.

Cana blushed and smiled, she then followed her friends inside the elevator, who seem to be fighting about something but, she couldn't care less.

"Oi, Cana, what happened? Why you all happy and blushing?" Natsu asked her

"N-nothing… nothing, just… had fun today" Cana answered, smiling and looking at the hand that Laxus kissed.

P.S.

Thanks for reading this story... (^_^)


	9. It's going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG night

**More Chapters!**

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and Cana still watched the television after that. Juvia wanted to take a bath, Evergreen wanted to sleep. Cana kept on checking her phone and texting while Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Mirajane are watching a movie.

Cana and Laxus' text

Laxus: Hey.. what 'ya doin?

Cana: Just watching a movie with Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Mira

Laxus: O.o what movie?

Cana: Why d'you need to know?

Laxus: Hey, chill out! I was just asking

Cana: I was just asking too

Laxus: I see what you did there

Cana: you did? You're a smart boy, Mr. Lighting Scar

Laxus: haha..

Cana: What's so funny?

Laxus: You… and now my roommates think I'm crazy

Cana: Judging by the way you fought that guy who accidentally pulled your headphone a while ago… I'll agree with your roommate

Laxus: I thought we were texting 'bout… what were we texting 'bout?

Cana: random stuff

Laxus: oh

Cana: ugh.. Mira and Lucy are now asking me who I'm texting

Laxus: why don't you answer them?

Cana: well I wouldn't really want them to know who I'm texting

Laxus: why is that?

Cana: hey, mind your own business… it's up to me if I want to tell them or not

Laxus: again, I was just asking

Cana: alright. Would you just ask random things for the rest of the night? What else are you going to ask, Mr. Lighting Scar?

Laxus: be my girlfriend.

Cana: what?! Be your girl friend?

Laxus: shoot! I thought I cancelled that! Besides, there's no space between girl and friend, it's one word

Cana: laxus…

Laxus: alright I'm sorry.. will you be my girlfriend?

Cana: through text? No way

Laxus: so… I need to court you?

Cana: up to you

Laxus: sure.. wait, you call me Mr. Lightning Scar right?

Cana: yeah?

Laxus: then I should have a nickname for you too!

Cana: what nickname?

Laxus: uh… what do you want?

Cana: not fair! I thought of my nickname for you, you should think of a nickname for me.

Laxus: is it alright with you if I called you jigglepuff?

Cana: jigglypuff? Seriously? That's the best you can do?

Laxus: it's exactly the reason why I want you to think of your own nickname

Cana: sure… let me think for a while

End

"Cana, who are you texting?" Erza asked Cana before taking a bite out of her cheesecake

"You don't know him" Cana answered, blushing

"So, it's a boy huh?" Mira teased

"Figures why you're not paying attention to what we were saying" Lucy told her

"What were you saying?" Cana asked

"How you and Laxus look good together." Erza answered

"What?" Cana exclaimed, blushing even more

"Cana, your face is turning into the color of Erza's hair" Mira told her

"Besides, we know that you were talking to Laxus!" Lucy told her

"We were talking about how you and Natsu, Mira and Freed, and Erza and Gray look good together!" Cana said, just to get on their nerves and for them to stop teasing her, which they did.

"Alright.. We'll stop" Mira said

"I need to ask you guys something" Cana told them

"What is it?" The four asked

"What would be a great nickname for me?"

"Drunk" Mirajane replied

"Drinker" was Lucy's reply

"Fortune" Erza said

"I don't know" Wendy shrugged

"Nice help, guys" Cana said sarcastically.

The door burst open and in came Gray

"What are you doin' here?" Erza asked

"I thought you locked the door, Lucy" Mira told her

"I wasn't the last one in" Lucy insisted

"I hate my roommate!" Gray sat next to her, crossed his arms and glared at the TV

"Who is your roommate?"

Suddenly, Cana received a text from Laxus it said : "How 'bout my future? Since you told me a while ago that you can do fortune telling? Don't worry, I'll only call you that when we're alone" Cana blushed. "Guys, seriously, nothing good for a nickname?"

"Nothing"

So Cana texted Laxus back "Whatever you want, Mr. Lightning Scar" after a while, Laxus texted back "K dot, my future, sweet dreams, hope I'm in them 'cause you'll surely be in mine" that was the last text she received from Laxus.

"Who's she texting and why is she all heart-for-eyes?" Gray asked jutting his chin in Cana's direction

"Laxus" The girls told him. Gray nodded.

"By the way, who is your roommate?" Erza asked

"Natsu" Gray growled

"Oh" now the girls understood why he's in such a bad mood.

"So, can I stay here?" Gray asked

"What?" Lucy exclaimed "Don't you know that this room is full of JUST girls?"

"So? I'll stay here in the living room"

"Let him be, but if we wake up in the middle of the night because of him, he won't live to see tomorrow" Erza threatened Gray

"Actually, it already _is_ the middle of the night"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Gray"

"Alright"

The door opened and in came Elfman

"Gray, you came in and you didn't lock the door?" Mira asked him, outraged

"Sorry, I was too pissed off!" Gray told her

"Why are you here?" The girls and Gray asked Elfman

"Why are you here?" Elfman asked Gray

"Natsu pissed me off" Gray answered

"Oh, can I sleep here?" Elfman asked the girls

"What now?" Mira asked

"Well, you see, the bed is uh.. small for me" Elfman answered, blushing

"Elfman" Mira taunted him

"Seriously!"

"I already saw your bed, it's not small, it's big enough for you" Gray told him "Are you scared?" he teased

"No way! A real man would not be scared!" Elfman exclaimed

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Of course"

"Is it the shadows on the wall?"

"Oh alright! There's a streetlight right in front of my window and a big tree next to it, it make really creepy shadows on my wall" Elfman confessed

"Alright, sleep beside Gray" Mira told him

"Sure" Elfman said "Thanks Mira"

"You owe me"

The door opened and in came Romeo, Freed, Lyon, Surge, Gajeel and Pantherlily

"Alright, seriously? No one could just lock the door on the way in?" Mira yelled

"Why?" The girls asked

"It's too hot in our room, Natsu's breathing fire again" Lyon told them, sitting next to Elfman on the floor.

"LOCK THE DOOR!" Mira screamed at them.

Freed stood up and was about to lock the door when Natsu came in

"WHAT?" The girl yelled

"I was alone in there" Natsu complained, he held up his arms and there was an apple on his right hand "Oh look, the apple I was looking for!" he grinned and bit the apple "Can I sleep here?"

"Wha-?" Lucy squeaked, it was no use, Natsu and the other boys already made their selves comfortable on the rug with pillows and was about to sleep,

"What's the use of _2_ rooms if you don't use _your _room?" Cana screamed at them

"Shhh, some people are trying to sleep here" Surge complained

"_You _don't have the right to complain!" Erza told them

"Night, sweet dreams" Gray told her.

"Ugh, let's just sleep, it's no use" they walked towards their own rooms when Gajeel called out "Hey"

"What?"

"Could you turn off the lights?"

"Why can't you?" Cana asked

"I'm already too comfortable" Gajeel complained

Cana took a deep breath and closed the lights.

"Seriously they are such pains in the-!"

"Cana! Wendy's still here you know, and she's only ten"

Cana shrugged "She must've already heard it in the guild"

"Just… don't finish it"

They went to their respective rooms and slept.

**Thank you for all the readers who reviewed! Love you all..**


	10. What their friendship means

**Guys, this is chapter 10, whoa... chapter 10 already? is it just me or does time fly fast? Besides, the story isn't really near to being finished yet! No drama yet!**

The next day…

"This is the life" Lucy sighed as she let the sun's rays touch her skin

"Stole the words right out of my mouth" Cana said

"Now, now, steal is a very harsh word" Mira commented

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Erza asked.

"If you want it too" Mira answered.

Beside them, the boys are also sunbathing, only not the same way

"Hey! Stop freezing the lemonade!"

"Then stop putting my shirt on fire!"

"You're not wearing a shirt!"

"I am wearing a… wait… how did that happen? Who took my shirt?"

"Gray, it's beside you" Freed said

"Haha, you are so stupid, Boxer Head"

"Don't call me boxer head, Flame Freak! Besides, you're stupider"

"You're stupidest!"

"Shut up, you're both stupid." Gajeel scolded them

"Stay out of this, Iron Butt!"

"What did you both call me?"

"Grow up" Surge growled but the three are already fighting each other. Surge sighed "You're all really stupid"

"Hey, where's the sunblock?" Elfman asked

"Why do you need to know?" Surge asked

"It was worth a hundred pesos"

"I think Romeo and Happy just spilled it on the pool" Freed said, looking suspiciously at the two. Just then a guy swimming on the pool shouted

"Why does the pool suddenly feel so.. uh… not water?" Happy and Romeo hid their smiles and tried not to laugh but when they couldn't take it anymore, they ran inside and laughed in there.

"Why did they do that? They knew that I needed that to even out my tan!" Elfman complained

"So that's what's bothering you?" Surge shook his head. He still couldn't believe how… different and… random the members of Fairy Tail are. He just joined this guild about a month ago, he's not used to how the mages usually are. "Some guild you've got… how weird can you get? I mean, it's like a hundred very different people with very different personalities and powers are all crammed into one guild. How do you manage to live without killing each other?"

Everyone heard him and turned to look at him.

"I mean, you're all so different!"

"Well, if we weren't different, I don't think this guild will ever have it's fun times, most of the most incredible moments I had ever since I entered this guild was when we try new stuff together, as a guild." Natsu answered

"B-but…"

"And, dear brother, what's wrong with being different? It just makes our friendship much stronger and… cooler and… incredible and… better than all other friendships." Gray told him

"And, won't you just hate it if we do the same thing every day? Do the same thing for the rest of our stinking long lives? Eat the same kinds of food since we're all alike and no one would introduce other foods to us?" Lucy asked

"Besides, you couldn't stand being with just one Natsu what would happen if all of us are not-so-thinky like Natsu? How 'bout if we're always stripping like Gray? All we say is man-related like Elfman? If we're all 'I don't care' like Freed?"

"Or if we all fight and get mad like Erza" Gray muttered

"Actually, I would like the 'all of us always stripping part' 'bout Gray" Gajeel said thoughfully.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Mira yelled

"Just stating my opinion" He defended himself

"So, would you like our lives to be like that?" Erza asked Surge

"Bout the part where you said you couldn't believe how we don't kill each other yet, I don't think I'll enjoy a life without Natsu and Gray fighting, or Elfman talking 'bout being manly, or Cana drinking, or Happy insulting and pestering me, that's why I don't kill them, that's why I protect them, even if at most times, they are annoying" Evergreen stated

"If Natsu was gone, I wouldn't have anyone to challenge anymore" Gray added

"They're family" Cana said

"Geez, I was just asking! No need to be all mad and angry!" Surge rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at them sheepishly "I guess you're right, the difference of all our personalities does make this guild much more… interesting"

"Atta boy! But still, you wouldn't be like Gray?" Gajeel asked

"NO!" the girls answered

"Please? Even for just one day?" Gajeel begged

"One more word about that and I'll cut you to pieces with my sword, Gajeel" Erza warned

"Alright" Gajeel squeaked.

**O.o so that's why they haven't killed each other yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed it !**


	11. Nakama

**So, chapter 11 already? The drama starts here. (^_^) oh wait, drama? it should be (T o T)**

Laxus and Levy entered the pool area and waved at them. They talked and talked with their own little groups and had fun. A few months already passed and it is already just a month before the games. Natsu and Gray are still fighting, Gray and Erza became closer while Lucy looks at them with jealousy from afar, Natsu makes Lucy laugh, Gajeel is starting to like Levy, Laxus and Cana are now 'almost' going out, Freed and Mirajane are still the same, Elfman and Evergreen still teases and annoys each other but they're friends. One day, they were hanging out on the girls' room

"What do you think of each other?" Levy asked

"Nakama"

"Comrades"

"Family"

"Family? How could you be family? In our guild we all have our own little worlds because most of us are related, we don't treat EVERYONE family, we just treat those who are related to us by blood family."

"Huh? But... Family isn't always blood, it's the people in your life that want you in theirs; the ones that accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and would love you no matter what." Mirajane said "That's what my sister taught me"

"You… have a sister?" Levy asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew I thought that girl looked like you!"

"Wha-? Who? I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"I saw this girl outside, she looks like a younger version of you, short white hair, fair complexion, blue eyes, the same smile. It must be your sister"

"Levy, you don't understand, that… girl couldn't be their sister, their sister died already" Gajeel told her

"D-died? But… that girl looks a lot like the both of them, it must be…"

"I- I don't think so…" Mira said, tears started to fall out of her eyes and she ran away from them.

"Mira…" Elfman ran to where Mira went.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't…" Levy stuttered, feeling really guilty.

"It's not your fault" Cana said "They're always like that"

"No… it is her fault! If you haven't been all heartless, then maybe they wouldn't have cried! You are heartless! What good would you bring to us?" Gajeel yelled at her. Tears started to form in Levy's eyes.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, I wasn't lying! I saw a girl that looks just like her outside! I never even met her sister! How could I know what she looks like if I never even met her? I couldn't have just made that up, right?" Levy yelled at Gajeel "I was just trying to be friendly" she repeated before leaving.

"Now what have you done, Gajeel?" Erza scolded him

"How dare you say that to my cousin?" Laxus yelled "How dare you hurt her feelings? Can't you see that she cares?" Laxus was about to punch Gajeel when Cana stopped him

"Stop this nonsense, you're both just making everything worse"

"Oh, so, it's my fault again? MINE? I care too! Why do you think I've done that? 'cause I care about Mira and Elfman, 'cause she made them cry, she made them remember their dead sister, SHE made them feel pain once again. I thought you told me that whenever our nakama is hurt, we hurt the person that hurts our nakama? 'cause that's what it means to be family right?"

"Yes but, can't you see? Levy is also our nakama" Lucy told him "We don't hurt our own nakama, do you think she did that on purpose?"

"I don't care if she did it on purpose or not! What I care about is that she hurt our nakama!"

"And you hurt my cousin!" Laxus shouted at him "Don't you care about her feelings?"

"I don't give a shit about what she feels! What I care about is what my nakama feels!"

"How many times to we need to tell you, Levy is our nakama?" Gray asked, exasperated

"She may be YOUR nakama, but she isn't MINE!" Gajeel yelled before leaving them.

"YOU'RE STUPID! JUST SO YOU KNOW!" Laxus yelled after him.

"Sorry 'bout him, he's just… annoying at times" Cana apologized to Laxus.

Laxus just sighed and went to look for his cousin.

**Yup, that's drama alright... Hey sorry if it was too quick, I just don't know what to do with it anymore... Anyway, please review and if you have any suggestions about what games they are going to play on The Danger Games, please just tell me, I really don't have ANY idea on what to put... I'm trying my best though...**


	12. A Very Big Lie

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who read my story up until here, thanks for using your precious time just to know what happens here. **

**If you have any suggestions, just review or PM... any way you want...**

That afternoon. Natsu, Erza and Lucy are walking by the park.

"You know, you and Gray seems to be very close already" Lucy told Erza

"He's just my second best guy friend after Natsu." Erza said

"He seems like he's more than that" Natsu complained

"Aww, don't worry Natsu, you're still my best friend" Erza hugged Natsu in a brotherly manner. Which made Lucy's heart feel… pained.

"Sure?" Natsu pouted

"Don't be such a crybaby" Erza told him

"Wait, I just remembered, I'm going fishing with Happy" he said before running off

"Fishing?" Erza muttered "That boy becomes weirder by the second."

"Good for you"

"What?" Erza looked at Lucy

"You seem so close to Natsu, Gray, everyone on the guild. I bet Natsu and Gray likes you! Why do you need to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't act like you don't what I'm talking about Erza! You know I like Gray, you know that Natsu's the only one that makes me laugh, why are you taking them away from me? I thought you were my best friend! Why do you need to take them away from me?" Lucy demanded an answer as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Lucy, they're both just my best friends, we're on the same team, why can't I be their best friend?"

"Erza, it's much more than that! You know it's much more than that!" Lucy yelled

"No, I don't. I don't know why you're acting like this! Why? It seems like I don't know you anymore! I can't get you!" Erza said, clearly annoyed.

"I love Gray, yet, he's all lovey dovey toward you!" Lucy accused

"Lucy, I don't like him that way! You love Gray? The pain hurts you so much? How 'bout Natsu? Don't you think he's pained? Do you think he enjoys seeing the girl he loves look at his rival with heart-for-eyes?" Erza told her.

Something inside Lucy clicked, 'Natsu likes me?' she thought. 'No! I don't like him in that way! He's just someone who makes me laugh at the saddest moments of my life'

"You're lying!" Lucy ran away from her, leaving a trail of tears behind.

Erza sighed. Lucy really doesn't get it, does she? Natsu loves her, she likes him back, Erza knows it. Why can't she just accept it? On the other hand, she really couldn't bear to see her pained. She would do anything to make her happy, but, her happiness might be Natsu's pain.

"Why does love and life have to be so confusing?" she wondered out loud.

"It's not confusing" she looked up to see a familiar face smiling down at her "Can I seat down?" He asked

"Sure, but, answer me, how can it not be confusing?" she asked

"Well, if you follow your heart, it will be confusing, if you follow your brain, it'll be much more confusing, but if you follow both, it wouldn't be just as confusing."

"I don't get you, Gray"

Gray chuckled "Well, you see, let's say, my friend likes this girl, this girl's best friend likes my friend, my friend's rival likes the girl's best friend and my friend's rival is the girl's other best friend."

"That confusing, what would the girl do?"

"She follows her heart and her brain, her heart, maybe because she'll know the answer that would hurt the least people, her brain, because she'll know that it shouldn't be just her who's happy"

"That's still confusing"

"If you don't try to analyze it, if you don't try to think about it and use your brain, you would never find the right answer, if you just thought about your feelings, you would never find the right answer.

"It still doesn't make sense"

"If you try make sense out of it, you'll find the answer"

"Just… answer me directly, Gray"

"Erza, I know about how Lucy likes me, I know about how Natsu likes Lucy, and I most certainly know about how I love you" Gray said, getting closer to her

"G-Gray…" Erza blushed

"Erza, I know the reason why every time Lucy's around, you don't like being around me, I know why every time Natsu and Lucy are together, you pull me away from them, I know why you seem so conscious every time we're together, you don't want to develop feelings for me, you don't want to fall in love with me, but, you can't do anything about my feelings for you, I love you and that won't ever change. Erza, please, stop wasting your time thinking about how to solve other people's problems, stop, even for just a day, and think about yourself, you don't want to develop feelings for me? Fine! But going as far as to stopping them… no way, you can't stop your feeling, Erza. You can't."

"I can if I try to"

"Erza, can't you see? Natsu and Lucy are made for each other! If you stop your feelings for me, and Lucy doesn't stop liking me, then Natsu would always just be on the sidelines, looking at Lucy like a love-sick moron. Then what would happen to our lives?"

"So, you're saying that I should love you in order for our lives to be not ruined?"

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is… don't stop it." Gray pleaded.

"Gray, I… look, I'm not trying to stop my feelings, truth is… I DON'T have feelings for you… got that? I don't! So stop living in your little fantasy and start living outside of it, I don't like you, alright? Please, let's just stop this nonsense" Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't, and I never will. Stop this or it might just damage our friendship. You're much too numb to even know that Lucy would do anything to be with you!"

"Who's stupider between the two of us? Me, I know that Lucy likes me, I just don't show her the same 'cause I don't want to get her hopes high or you, you know you like me but you don't show it 'cause you don't want to hurt your nakama."

"Damn it, Gray! I don't like you! How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't! I'm not lying, do you think I'm lying? Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm telling the truth! I don't like you, I never will. I might as well just hate you for hurting my nakama!"

Gray, his heart broken into a million, tiny, sharp pieces, couldn't stop his tears from falling from his eyes "I… I'm sorry then… if I was just living a dream, a fantasy, I'm sorry, I just… really thought what we had was real." He left without another word.

Erza stood there, crestfallen. _I guess this is for the best, if don't stop his feelings for me, then I'll just hurt my nakama. I'm sorry, Gray. But, what is this I'm feeling? Why am I feeling this? Shouldn't I be happy since I already made him realize that we're not for each other? Why does my heart hurt? I shouldn't be feeling this! Don't tell me… it couldn't be… I'm in love with Gray._

From afar, a certain dark blue haired girl saw everything.

"Gray-sama likes Erza-san? No, no, no, no! It can't be! Erza-san doesn't like him, and she broke his heart! Juvia will do what she can to seek revenge for Gray-sama!"

"Juvia, stop it" Juvia looked up and saw a certain silver haired ice mage looking at her with sadness on his eyes.

"Lyon, what are you doing here?"

"I just… wanted you to know that… Gray's not the one for you… Gray's just a boy that's going to break your heart. I'm here for you. I love you." Lyon said

"Lyon, I can't… Gray-sama" Juvia stuttered, forgetting to talk in 3rd person

"Damn it! Gray doesn't care about you! Didn't you see that scene a while ago? He likes ERZA not you!"

"No, no way, Gray-sama has always been kind to Juvia. He… he likes me!"

"Juvia, stop living in that stupid, damn fantasy of yours! Didn't you see? Are you too stupid to see? He doesn't like you!" Lyon yelled.

Juvia whimpered. "H-he doesn't?" Lyon hugged her.

**Me: Awww, Erza, why did you do that?**

**Erza: you're the one who's manipulating our lives here, you're the author, don't blame me.**

**Me: Alright... Why're you here? it's your break already, you're not supposed to be here.**

**Natsu: Watch out for the next chapter of this story, "The Danger Games"**

**Me and Erza: Where'd you come from?**

**Gray: Natsu, where's the steak from my plate? Lucy says you got it**

**Me: Gray, your clothes**

**Gray: AH! Natsu, give it back**

**Natsu: what? your clothes? it's not with me i-**

**Gray: Stupid, you know I'm talking 'bout my steak!**

**Lucy: Gray, Juvia got your clothes**

**Juvia: Gray-sama, it is an honor for Juvia to bring your clothes back**

**Me: [sigh] Why can't you just stay behind the cameras?**

**All but me: we're your actors!**

**Me: Geez, alright! Well-**

**All but me: Next chapter is coming up next!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**(^_^) Just wanted to try it... Review... please...**


	13. The Grumpy, The Happy, and The Clueless

**DUN DUN DUN DUN... it's already chapter 13! hopefully it's a lucky number for me... hope you like this...**

The next day at the park…

"Oi, Lucy, why do you seem so sad today?"Natsu asked

"Well, I'm not sad!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah, you're angry" Happy said

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Lucy yelled, this time, much, much, MUCH, louder.

"Geez, people are looking! Whatever, I'll just talk to Erza then" and with that, Lucy started crying. "Tsk, not sad?" Natsu approached Erza

"Hey, red, what 'ya doin'?"

"None of your business, Dragneel"

"I thought we already agreed that I call you red and you call me pinky, 'cause of our hair?" Natsu pouted

"I have no time for your childishness, PINKY" Erza stood up and left

"Geez, what is wrong with them? We were just laughing and joking around before I left them yesterday at the park, since then, they're so grumpy" he approached Gray "Boxer Freak, what 'ya doin'? I don't have anything to do so can I-"

"Shut up, Natsu" Gray also stood up and left

"Eh? He called me Natsu, not Flame Freak or Fire Breath or anything, he called me Natsu. Am I still dreaming?" He approached Mira "Oi, Mira, is this still a dream 'cause I think everyone's weird today, look at Lyon and Juvia, they're suddenly so in love with each other, look at Surge and Freed, they're suddenly so happy, Erza, Lucy and Gray are no better, Gray actually called me Natsu, I mean since when did he… AH! Why are you crying? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Natsu exclaimed. He is looking at Mira, who is currently trying to stop her tears from falling

"Oi, what are you doing to my sister?"

Natsu turned around and saw Elfman, looking soooo pissed off. Natsu gulped "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Leave"

"I would love to" Natsu ran from them and bumped into something hard "Gajeel?"

"Get outta my way, Salamander." Gajeel growled and left him.

Natsu went to the benches and just sat there, looking at everyone around. This is one of their rest days so no one is doing anything except pissing each other off. "I wonder what's gotten into them?" he asked Happy.

"Aye"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for." Suddenly, Natsu's eyes widened "Is it because I didn't give them some fish yesterday?"

"Natsu…"

"Alright… I'm sure it's something, and I'll do anything just to know why they're like that. I will not stop, even a typhoon cannot stop me from finding out, I will sit here and observe their actions, why the happy people are so grumpy and the grumpy people are so happy, I will not stand up from this bench until I find the answer!" he pumped his fist in air… just then a low grumbling sound was heard. "Uh, maybe after I eat, I'll look for the answer."

After 10 packs of chips, a burger, a spaghetti, and 3 cans of soda…

"Alright, I have found the answer! Erza and Lucy are avoiding each other, Erza's also avoiding Gray, Gray's avoiding Lucy and Lucy's following Gray. Gajeel's kicking every single thing he sees, Lyon just kissed Juvia and she actually blushed, Surge and Freed are singing stupid songs, and Mira and Elfman are crying their eyes out, Cana's very quiet too, Romeo and Wendy are the only ones that's still their old selves. Maybe it's Wednesday today!"

"Uh… what does that have to do with anything?"

"Can't you see? It's opposite day today! Lucy and Erza are usually always together, Gray and Erza too, Juvia is usually avoiding Lyon and Lyon is usually keeping his distance from her, Surge and Freed are usually quiet, Elfman and Mira are always smiling, and Cana's always talking. It's opposite day! Hey, I should join too! Now what should I be? Maybe I need to be weak, 'cause I'm always strong, or maybe a coward since I'm always brave, or crying 'cause I always smile, no then I'll be just like Elfman and Mira…"

"Why don't you try being smart since you're always stupid? And, just so you know, it's Thursday today" Happy asked.

"Great idea, I'll be smart! Wait what? What are you saying that I'm always stupid?"

"Aye!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

**Haha, typical Natsu, always so clueless**

**Natsu: I can hear you!**

**Me: Natsu... I DON'T REALLY CARE!**


	14. Chapter 14 Lissana's Wrath

**Here's the next chapter! thanks for the reviews! i'll definitely have shout outs in the next chapter... anyway... sorry if this chapter is late...**

Elfman sighed. He misses her sister. He couldn't care less about what's happening around her. He is currently walking on the park, he got tired and sat on one of the benches. He was just daydreaming when suddenly he heard a familiar voice

"Elf-nichan!"

He turned around and saw a white blur running towards him.

"Elf-nichan, why did you leave me?"

"L-Lissana?"

"Elf-nichan!" Lissana hugged him and before he could hug back, Lissana let go

"Elf-nichan, I love you, Elf-nichan!"

"Lissana!" tears fell from Elfman's eyes as he reached forward to hug Lissana. His eyes widened as his hand passed through Lissana body

"Elf-nichan, that tickles"

"Lissana, why can't I touch you?'

"Elf-nichan, I miss you…"

Lissana started to disappear slowly.

"Lissana!"

Lissana walked away from him.

"Lissana!"

Lissana turned around and did the Fairy Tail sign [the one she last showed to Natsu before heading off to the mission that got her killed] "I'm heading off now"

"LISSANA! DON'T LEAVE ME! LISSANA!"

The scene changed, it was when they buried Lissana, he can see Mira crying and himself trying to comfort Mira. Then he saw Lissana, crying, she is walking towards them… muttering something

"Why did you do that to me? Why did you kill me? Don't you love me? Am I not your sister? Am I not important to you?"

"L-Lissana? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to protect you, I'm sorry if I was too weak to protect you. I'm sorry if I lost control." Elfman said

"Will your sorry ever bring me back to life? Huh? Answer me, Elf-nichan!"

"Lissana, what… what happened to you?"

"Being in pain did this to me… why?"

"LISSANA!"

"WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"

"LISSANA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! LISSANA PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!"

"NEVER FORGIVE, NEVER FORGIVE, NEVER FORGIVE!"

Just then, there was a sudden burst of light from inside Lissana, and she was gone.

"LISSANA! I'M SORRY!"

Elfman woke up, panting…

"Lissana, I'm sorry. I would never make the same mistake, ever again. I'm sorry, Lissana, I'm sorry I got in the way of your dreams, and killed you. I would never, ever forgive myself for that… but… I would live for Mira, I would not leave her, I will protect her with all my might, in the same way I should have protected you. I will never, ever, let Mira cry again, I would never let her feel pain, cause I know that that's what you want me to do… to act like a big brother to her, cause I never acted like one to you." [I'm changing it back to the original… Elfman is still younger than Mirajane]

"Elfman?" Mira came in his room "Why are you crying?"

"Crying? No way, I just… uh… I just accidentally hurt myself"

"How?"

"Well… when I… woke up… I hit my head…"

"Where?"

"Why do you need to know all the details?"

Mira laughed…

"Relax… I was just asking"

"Mira-nee? Elf-nichan?"

**i think we all know who that is... well... is it still a dream or not?**

**Watch out for the next chapter!**


	15. Kind words and Confusing ones ?

**Hey! I am back with another chapter!**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so far... namely**

**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, InheritedMadness, SasuTenNeji Love, grayzalover, Roxamine13, ninascarlet, Bea, ForeverAGuest, Erza Fullbuster Love, NaLu GerZa, GrayZaLove07, KitoUsagiBianca, IDrinkLotsaEarlGrey... thanks for your support and tips [I decided to add the guests 'cause even though they don't have accounts, they still review]**

**Now... For... The... Chapter...!**

**Get ready to be blown off your minds!**

Mira and Elfman turned around.

"Romeo? Wendy?"

"Hey"

"I thought you were… never mind" Elfman shook his head, trying to block away his dream

"Sorry, we were just supposed to come here and ask you to come to the Girl's room, we're going to plan our strategies about the Games"

Mira and Elfman nodded and followed the girls to the other room.

"Okay, so I assume everyone's here?" Erza asked, avoiding Lucy's and gray's gazes.

Everyone nodded

"So, we researched about the stuff that usually happens in the games and it turns out that it's random"

"Random?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, like the game last year, it was a race, last last year it was a battle for all players, so we really don't have any ideas about what we should be looking forward too."

"But we still need to strategize" Mira said

"It's hard to strategize when we don't know what we're strategizing for"

"No, I meant like the basic things only, like maybe we shouldn't go out alone since this is the Danger Games and most guilds that enters games with 'Danger' could be dangerous, they might injure us or something like that when we're alone."

"Don't be so paranoid" Gajeel smirked

"I'm not paranoid! I was just stating the obvious, remember when Raven Tail injured Wendy just before the Grand Magic Games?"

"But, Raven Tail was a dark guild!"

"Who fooled everyone into thinking they aren't one!"

"But-!"

"I'm just trying to save everyone necks from unforeseen dangers, alright? All I'm thinking is that we're all stronger with each other, we're weaker alone. Get that?" Mirajane yelled

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right" Gajeel sighed

"Look, I know that some of you are avoiding others, but please, stop it, right now. We need to act like a team. Every one of us are weak in our own ways, and I've seen how great and hard we worked during these past few months, don't let it be a waste just because of a simple misunderstanding!"

"Simple misunderstanding? Mira, this is our feelings we're talking about, it isn't just some simple misunderstanding!" Lucy protested

"At least don't mix your personal life with your work, you know one or some of us could be killed in this game, we're talking about lives here. Even though you have some simple misunderstanding, what is it compared to years of fun, great times together? Would you let your years worth of friendship be ruined by a simple misunderstanding? Would you let a _life_ get wasted just because you don't want to work as a team?"

Everyone became silent.

"See? You won't! No matter how much you hate that person today, you still won't let his/her life get wasted, 'cause no matter how you justify your reason, you still can't bear to see someone die, most especially if it would be our fault. That's not the kind of people we are, that's not the kind of guild we are, that's not the kind of _family_ we are. We're still family right? I mean, even the happiest family have some misunderstandings sometimes."

"What are the strategies?" Fried asked

Mira smiled "We just never let anyone by himself/herself. We protect everyone with our whole heart, we finish the misunderstandings before this game and you could just continue it after the game. We also would not be so affected by our feelings, it might be what would put us in danger, we should plan before doing anything, don't lose hope in yourself, don't panic, and most importantly _NEVER GIVE UP!_" Mira said

Everyone smiled and nodded. "Sure"

"We need to pack our things" Erza told them

"Why?"

"The games will be held at a certain island, 'Peligro Island', I think?" Erza somewhat asked she looked at the paper in her hand "Yup, it definitely is Peligro Island"

Natsu raised his hand "Yeah, Natsu?"

"What does the word Peligro mean?"

"It means Danger, Flame Brain" Gray said, beginning to turn pale.

"How do you know, Ice Block Head?"

"Because Lyon is friends with this rich guy, who has a cousin, who has a mother, who has a driver, who lives next door to a guy that works at the factory, whose boss is friends with someone who's the cousin of an actor, who's a co-star of a guy that once lived in Spain."

"Huh?" Natsu's mouth forming a big "O"

"I said… Lyon is friends with this rich guy, who has a cousin, who has a mother, who has a driver, who lives next door to a guy that works at the factory, whose boss is friends with someone who's the cousin of an actor-!"

"The point is?" Erza impatiently asked

"What point?" Gray asked, confused

"You mean you don't know what you were just talking about?"

"No, I know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about Lyon who is friends with this rich guy-!"

"Seriously?" Erza exclaimed "What's the point of saying all those stuff? What's the connection?"

"Oh…" Gray seems to be thinking "I forgot"

Erza just groaned and shook her head. Meanwhile, Natsu still has his mouth open

"I didn't get one bit of what we're talking about" Natsu's eyes wide as he talked.

"That's because you're not supposed to get it, Gray's just messing with us" Erza sighed

"I'm not messing with you! I was just stating that Lyon is friends with this rich-!" Gray was interrupted by Erza

"Not again! I had enough of that Lyon is friends with this guy thing, it doesn't matter to me!"

"Let's just pack our things already." Cana suggested

Everyone agreed and the boys stood up, about to leave. Gray remembered something

"Hey, now I know!"

"What?" Erza hoped that he was talking about what the connection between what the word 'Peligro' means and that 'Lyon is friends with…' thing.

"I know what you were talking about!"

"You do?" Erza said

"Yeah! I know why you keep looking at me like something's wrong"

"Really? Cool! Wait, why?"

"Because I was wrong."

"Good god, how do you know?"

"It's obvious, I forgot about the wife of the cousin of the boss of the factory worker who lives next to the driver of the cousin of the mother of the rich guy Lyon's friends with" Gray grinned proudly

Now all girls have their mouths open on how stupid Gray is…

"You forgot about that?" Evergreen asked "Why don't you get your facts right?"

"That's what you're thinking about?" Cana asked "He got it wrong! He said that Lyon is friends with this rich guy, who has a cousin, who has a mother, who has a driver, who lives next door to a guy that works at the factory, whose boss is friends with someone who's the cousin of an actor, who's a co-star of a guy that once lived in Spain. But then now he says that instead of Lyon is friends with this rich guy, who has a cousin, who has a mother something, something, he says that it's Lyon is friends with this rich guy who has a mother, who has a cousin… something, something"

Evergreen and Gray thought for a moment "You're right!" they exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I must've messed it up in my brain, kind of confusing and everything but-!"

"Get out! You're making my brain fall into a million pieces!" Erza exclaimed

"I need an aspirin" Mira said, massaging her temples

"Wha-?" Lucy asked, trying to register what Evergreen, Gray and Cana were talking about, most importantly if it even makes any sense _at all_.

Wendy has her mouth open, wide eyes and she isn't moving _at all_.

"You affected her brain!" Carla accused the three. She gently led Wendy to her room.

Gray frowned "Was it that hard to understand? I said, Lyon is friends with this rich guy, who has a cousin, who has a mother, who has a driver, who lives next door to a guy that works at the factory, whose boss is friends with someone who's the cousin of an actor, who's a co-star of a guy that once lived in England."

"For the last freaking time, I DON'T CARE! Heck, I don't even think it makes sense!" Erza yelled as she pushed Gray outside the door.

"Bye!" Gray grinned before closing the door to their room.

"I really don't know what they were talking about…" she thought about it for a moment. "Hey, he was wrong the last time, he said it was in Spain, not in England!"

**How's your brain?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also, please read my other fanfics, it's also about GrayZa and NaLu and one of the stories contains OCs...**


	16. Chapter 16 Premonition

**Hey sorry if I took too much time to update.**

**I got this idea from the latest update in the manga series.**

**I don't own it. Kay?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I guess we could say that the plane trip was a success" Lucy muttered. They just arrived at Peligro Island and they are waiting for some taxis to bring them to their hotel. Oh, they're also with Laxus and Levy who decided to come with them instead of with their own guild.

"Why is that?" Levy asked

"Uh… no fights, no flood, no broken tables, no vomiting, not that much anyway, no fire, and no noise…. It was really awkward"

"Yeah, something's off with you guys, you're not the noisy, rowdy bunch that we met at the mall"

"Just some… misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding? I thought you said that it isn't just a simple misunderstanding? You said and I quote "this is our feelings we're talking about, it isn't just some simple misunderstanding!" wasn't that exactly what you said?" Mira interrupted

"We were not talking to you, as I remembered" Lucy bitterly said

"What's wrong? Why are talking to Mira-chan that way, Lu-chan?"

"Just some "simple misunderstanding" Levy" Mira answered

Lucy was about to say something when Carla gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… N-nothing… nothing" Carla still looked disturbed though

Carla's POV

"What was that?" I asked myself. I was just watching Mira and Lucy have a "friendly" fight when a picture of the island came to my mind. The middle of the island is shaped like a skull and the sides are like bones. I just shrugged it off when suddenly another image came to my mind, this time, there are about hundreds of people, they are looking at something I couldn't quite figure out what, some of the faces have shocked expressions, some have sad, anger and some are scared. I couldn't understand anything. There was a gunshot and the image was gone. There was also a voice that kept muttering "Sorry" over and over again. Sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember the owner of the voice.

"Carla, was it another premonition?" Wendy asked me

"I…" should I tell her? No… she shouldn't know about this most especially since I don't understand it yet "It was nothing, just… remembered something"

We went to the place where the games will be held. We checked out our cabin and placed our things there. I wanted to rest so I slept in Wendy's bed. I had a dream…

"Look, I know I'm not really the person who always comes to you for help, I don't really remember you when something good happens to me. I'm not close to you but… there's this one thing that I'm wishing for, one thing that we really need right now and you're the only one that could grant it. Please, Lord, please, let there be hope. Help us with this problem we're dealing with right now. I don't want to lose her. We don't want to lose her cause she's been there for us for the past years. Give us the power to save her. Please. I'm screaming, yelling, begging and I hope that it won't fall to deaf ears. Please. It hurts so much to see her like this. To see her lips so blue and the others are already trying their best to revive her. They say that there's already little hope left, but, I don't want to believe them cause there is hope, right? You could give us hope. Help us. I promise that I'll become a better person, I'll end that stupid fight we had. I'll do anything… please… just… bring her back" the girl seems to be praying. I walked over to her and patted her back, she turned her head, her face is blurry, who is this girl?

"Hey, we still have hope, I'm sure of it" another girl said. Who are these people? Why are their faces blurred? Is this another premonition or is it merely just a dream?

"How is she?"

"Still the same" the 2nd girl's quivering voice answered "But… don't worry there's still hope."

"I… know"

The scene changed and I could see a group of people surrounding something. I walked over and saw a girl, really blurry, lying and her whole body is shaking

"Help her!"

"Do something!"

"We're on it!"

The body just shook as some boys tried to stop it.

"It's going insane!"

"Stop it!"

The body still shook but then one of them did some kind of spell and the body stopped shaking. They checked the girl…

"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

One of the boys checked her pulse and breathing.

"No way…"

"What is it?"

"She-she's not breathing… and… and… the… there's no…" the boy took a deep breath "There's no pulse."

"NO! Do something! She can't die!"

"I'm… I'm afraid… I'm afraid that she is already dead."

"NO! DAMN! NO! Do something! You can't just let her die!"

"We can't do anything! Haven't you heard me? I said there is no pulse!"

That's when I saw the face of the girl clearly. Her lips, which are violet, are wide open, her eyes wide and staring, and her face really pale as if all the blood inside it is gone. This couldn't be… it couldn't… she couldn't… is she? NO!

I woke up with cold sweat running down my furry face. That couldn't be. How?

"Carla? Is something wrong?" I looked up and saw all the girls looking at me, concern written on their faces.

"Wha-? No."

"But… we just heard you scream "NO!" and now you're here, you look like you've seen a ghost" Erza said

"I… no! Leave me alone! Please… I don't think it's best if you come near me."

"Carla…"

"Please… I'm tired… please"

They nodded their heads and left me. I pondered about the dream I had. It was just a dream right? It should be just a dream. That couldn't happen in real life cause… it couldn't. No one would let that happen. That's the kind of guild Fairy Tail is… no one will let anyone fall. Even if we have to fight with fate. Although I have to admit, I'm starting to doubt the friendship within the guild cause of the fights that are happening so frequently. Maybe all we could do is hope.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**So liked it? REVIEW PLEASE! I promise that I'll put some more GrayZa moments next time around but the thing is, Erza is avoiding Gray and Gray is feeling awkward with Erza so it might not come in the next 2 chapters.**


	17. It's a fight we ain't gonna lose

**This is Chapter 17. It's getting nearer to being finished! But not that much...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Natsu's POV

"Hey, tomorrow is the start of the games, right?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah" they answered.

I sat down on one of the chairs and pondered about my nakamas. They have been fighting and hissing at each other since that incident with Gajeel and Levy. I can't take it anymore but if I say something, I'm sure that things will just be worse. I don't think we'll be able to survive this game if we don't help each other though. I walked towards Lucy.

"Oi, Luigi."

"Don't call me Luigi. That's not my name" she answered

"I ain't gonna call you Lucy until you be the Lucy I know, for now you'll just be Luigi to me. The side of Lucy that I never wanted to know."

"Whatever you want. Pinky"

"Hey! Only Erza could call me Pinky!" at the mention of Erza's name, she paled and looked down, before she looked down though, I saw something in her eyes, was it anger or… sadness?

"Luigi, what's wrong with your relationship with Erza? I thought you were best friends?"

"I…" she looked up but looked down once again, this time, tears glistening in her eyes "I thought so too"

"She didn't do anything to hurt you, did she?"

"I don't think she did it in purpose but… it deeply cut my heart"

"I wish to see the friendship you had once again. You know, many people envy the kind of friendship you both had, but now it's all gone"

"Well… you see, Natsu, things like this are never absent in life. You should know that. In friendship, fights are always there"

"But it's up to those friends to decide whether their friendship will still last after the fight or not."

"It still takes time for the wound to heal"

"But just as you said, Erza didn't do anything on purpose. I've been hurting, seeing you head over heels for Gray, but I never did anything that might ruin our friendship!"

Lucy gasped "You… you know?"

"Lucy, do you really think that I'm that stupid? I'm not! Alright? I'm not! I could still see the way you look at him and what it means! But I never did anything right? Cause I want our friendship to last!"

"Natsu…"

"It's fine with me if you never love me back, but please, treasure that friendship that you have with Erza, please" I begged

"I thought it was the boys that were dense." I heard Mira mutter. "Turns out it was them who were hiding their feelings for the sake of their friendships. Life is confusing"

I chose to ignore her.

"Luigi, end this fight" she just sighed

"I… can't… I'll try though"

"Thanks, oh and, there's one more thing you need to promise me."

"What?"

"This Danger Games and these problems, they ain't the fight we're gonna lose, kay?"

She looked at me as if I'm crazy but nodded

"Thanks… Lucy" she looked up and I winked at her before walking towards Erza "Oi, red"

"Hey, pinky"

"So, I hear that Lucy will think about being friends with you again."

She looked up, startled "What?"

"Is there something in your ears?" I checked her ears playfully

"Stop it, Pinky. What did you just say?"

"When?"

"Just less than a minute ago"

"I said when"

She glared at me while I just grinned at her "Before that"

I pretended to be thinking, hey, I'm not going to let her have it so easy "I think I said, Is there something in your ears?"

She glared at me even more "Before that"

"Oh! I said Lucy thinking about being friends with you again."

"Is… is that true?"

"Sure, she told me herself"

"I…" she sighed and looked up at the ceiling "I just won't hope that high then"

"What?! This is a good thing, Red! Good! She's going to ask you to become her best friend once again! You're going to be reunited! Fairy Tail's strongest females become best friends once again! Erza!" I yelled.

She looked startled. "I was just… what I'm saying is… it would take too long to bring back our friendship! It'll take years!"

"No it won't! If you try hard enough it won't take years!"

"Natsu…"

"Erza, just try. Please"

"…" I waited, with puppy dog eyes and all

"Pwease?"

She smiled at my cuteness. Yes it's at my cuteness not immatureness! Hey, that's what I want to believe!

"… You owe me" she said.

"One more thing"

"What?"

"Promise me that we're not going to lose this battle"

"Sure"

I smiled and hugged her "Thanks, Red!" with that I ran to Gray. The last one.

"Oi, Boxer Head!" I greeted

"What do you want, Ash brain?"

"Just wanted to talk to you about Erza" I grinned

He looked up

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He held me by my scarf and pulled me towards the boys' room

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you want to say about Erza?"

"Do you like her?'

He punched me. This guy is crazy!

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, yes, I like her"

This guy is seriously insane! One moment he punches me the next he answers my question as if he didn't just punch me! "What the hell?" he smirked at me. I need to control my temper. "Take care of her."

"Is that all? Sure! Just confess your feelings to Lucy"

"Already did." I grinned at his shocked face. "So, there's this promise I made the two other girls do, that this is a battle we ain't gonna lose, can you handle that, Ice Queen?"

He snorted and shook my hand "Sure, Lizard Breath"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Review please. I really appreciate them. I'm also very busy so I might not be able to update that much.**


	18. Chapter 18 We're Fairy Tail after all

**Hey. I updated early today. Enjoy this next chapter. I also want some OCs if you don't mind. I'll give you the details later.**

**~6~MM~9~**

Lucy's POV

"Ughghg… mmgahmgkjtgf" Natsu muttered

"What was that?" Gray asked

"He said 'I'm getting really sick, Wendy, please help me" Gajeel answered "You shouldn't have rode that small ride"

How could he understand that?

"How could you understand that?" Erza asked. Stealer!

Gajeel just shrugged

Just then, there was a loud crackling sound

"Hello? Is this thingamajiba on?" a loud booming voice asked "Helloooo? Seriously? Is this on?"

"If it isn't on then our ears wouldn't be bursting right now!" the guys yelled, I doubt the person on that…. Thingamajiba could hear them though.

"Oh, I think it's on. So, I am Music. Is. My. Life. 06 and I am the host of The Danger Games. Hey, where's the lighting and thunder effects?" Uh, was that lighting? "Where's the thunder? Anyway as I said, I am the host of The Danger Games!" there goes the lighting again with thunder too "Good. The games will start tonight. In the starting event, one of the guilds' has a certain band that will sing for us. The Fairies of Fairy Tail! Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Evergreen and Cana Alberona."

"WHAT?!" all of us girls screamed, except for one girl, Mira to be precise.

"Mira, don't tell me you did this?" Cana yelled

Mira just shrugged "We were a band back then, weren't we?"

"Mira, we haven't even practiced yet!"

"Don't worry, I already picked out the song and I'm sure that you guys know this song."

"Mira"

"No more protesting!"

"What's the song?" Erza asked

"Change" Mira smiled smugly.

"We sang this during that time in Edolas didn't we? We didn't really spend that much time with Mystogan and unexpectedly he left and we could never see him ever again. Would you want that to happen to us again?"

"I thought we're just supposed to sing? Why are you suddenly lecturing us?" I asked

"You know, treasure what you have now." Carla suddenly spoke "You might just lose it"

Well, normally we won't take her seriously and just ignore her but something about the tone of her voice, the way her eyes looked, the way she trembled… I'm sure something wrong is going to happen. "Carla, did you have another premonition?"

"I… yes, I did! One of us might die!"

"Wha-?" it took us about 3 minutes to register what she just said.

"Stop those fights and help each other out! We're risking lives here!' Carla cried

"Die? But… We made our promises, right guys? This is a fight we ain't gonna lose" Natsu tried to smile "And that's a promise we ain't gonna break… right? Right guys?"

Silence… that's what happened

"Sure, we're not going to lose to those other weak guilds!" Gray yelled

"We're not battling with those other guilds here, we're battling with FATE!" Carla yelled at them

"Then we'll win over fate" Gajeel said.

"We'll certainly make them feel our wrath, anyone who tries to separate us" Lyon screamed, his eyes full of determination.

"Hell, I was just getting into being a mage of Fairy Tail! I surely wouldn't want them to steal my nakamas from me" Surge said.

"I wouldn't even let them touch my friends!" Romeo yelled

"A man should never let anyone hurt his friends" Elfman added

"Aye!" Happy said

"To Fairy Tail!" Lily yelled, raising his hand, or paw, up high. "To never lose a battle, ever!"

Us girls were still quiet. I doubt that we could win against fate. If it's fate then it's our fate. We can't change that.

"You're right" I looked up and saw Erza smiling towards the boys "We made a promise; we're not ever going to lose this battle."

"You're wrong" Gray said

"Why?"

"We're not going to lose this battle? Heck, we're not going to lose any battle for as long as we all live together and help each other out!"

"That's the ice freak I know!"

"Don't start with me, Transportation Weakling."

They teased each other but, unlike other fights, they are wearing smiles on their faces.

"Maybe some girls should forgive each other too!" Mira suggested

"Who?" Cana teasingly asked, looking at my direction, then at Erza's

"I don't know, a certain Blonde and a certain redhead that were once best friends but got into a stupid fight."

"Who could that be?" Cana asked

"I don't know"

"Is it who I think it is?"

"I think it is"

"Such a shame, I heard their friendship was really great and tough to break."

"They were always there for each other"

"They tortured anyone who made the other cry or feel pain."

"They know that deepest, darkest secrets of each other"

"They share the most memorable times of their lives together"

"They were almost like sisters"

"But alas… a single boy not-on-purpose separated them"

"Love separated them"

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled "Ok, I couldn't take it anymore!" I turned my attention towards Erza "I'm sorry I accused you of stealing Gray from me and sorry for even thinking that way." I sighed "Sorry?"

"I… I'm sorry too" she hesitated but held out her hand "Fr- Friends?"

I hesitated. Still, what can I do? I missed her so I shook her hand "Friends"

**~6~MM~9~**

**I need some OCs as I said before the story. I want someone who's funny, someone who's serious, a villain, some kinda stupid OCs, some really smart ones, some Guilds, I really need someone who could be a villain. Pass in your OCs. I won't be able to make the next chapter without them, also, please suggest some guild names, I hate the names I made up. Please review! You could give more than 1 OC though. Thanks!**

**P.S. make the guilds sound strong and kinda dark.**


	19. please

**This isn't really a chapter. I just REALLY need some more OCs. So I'll just give you the full details.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Identifying Marks (Tattoos or Scars or Moles or Birthmarks):**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Odd Fact:**

**Mini Biography:**

**Habits:**

**Magic:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Again, I would really love to have some evil guys. Funny ones and so on and so forth. PLEASE JUST SEND IT TO ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL. I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS I GET ALL THE OCS I NEED, I'LL UPDATE. I PROMISE. SO YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR OCS READY. I GOT A FEW OF MY OCS BUT THEY'RE NOT REALLY ENOUGH. I ALSO TOOK CARE OF THE GUILDS ALREADY. BYE. GOD BLESS. TAKE CARE. READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES. LOVE YOU ALL.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Other Guilds

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update! I was just REALLY busy with school work and I was grounded. I wasn't able to use my laptop for months. I'm really sorry! It made me even more guilty when I found that people are waiting. REALLY SORRY!**

Erza's POV

"Tonight, we welcome, the Fairies of Fairy Tail!"

"BOOO!"

"Well, we certainly have some fans… for other guilds!" with that, the host got off the stage

"I'm beginning to hate that girl" Lucy muttered

"Hey, we're never going to lose this game! We might have lost to the other guilds some time before, but we're stronger now! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Lucy yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah. Just you watch out, we are going to beat the pants off of all of you!" Cana added

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" all of us girls yelled in unison.

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL!" the others yelled with us.

Change – Taylor Swift

Mirajane:

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Cana:  
Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Juvia:  
So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

Ever:  
'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Erza:  
Tonight we stand on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

Lucy:  
It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!

All:  
Hallelujah!

"Thank you for that song." The host said "Please come back to your guildmates."

We immediately ran back to the others.

"When I call the guild's name, please come forward" a magical paper came out of nowhere "Sabertooth." [you know Sabertooth right? The people in there are the people in here. The dragon slayers, the girl, the memory guy, the other girl, and is that the lightning guy? I also added some OCs] "Dejected Darkness. [my own creation] Sun Shine guild? That's a… sweet name. Full Moon. Wereman Wolves. Monsters United, Howling Creature and Fairy Tail. We're complete? Ok. You all need to pick a team of 10. We'll be starting the main event just a minute from now."

We walked towards a certain guild and tried being friends.

"Hey, this guild is…" Gajeel asked

"Dejected Darkness Guild" a boy with hair that rivals Bieber's and deep brown eyes and is wearing a green shirt under a black vest, some jeans and blue sneakers said. "You are?"

"We're from Fairy Tail" Gray answered

"Kay." The only girl smiled "Bye" she turned around and walked the other way

"She sure was…" Mira started

"Cruel?" Gray helped

"Annoying?" Gajeel added

"Mean?" Lyon asked

"I was thinking in a hurry" Mira said.

"Sorry bout her, she's just like that when she's with someone new. Unlike us, we're sociable" a guy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a blue muscle shirt, black jeans and metallic blue high top shoes smirked at us "Names Aiden. You are?" he asked

"Not caring" Cana replied

"Whoa. That's a… unique name." the Aiden guy said.

His twin wacked him in the head "Stupid! She was stating that she does not care about your name!"

"Do not talk like a nerd in front of them!" Aiden yelled

"I never thought of Tyson as a nerd" a guy with spiky brown hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue shirt under it, tight black pants, and a pair of metallic blue high top shoes said "He was actually way cooler than you cause he's smart and… not like you"

Aiden glared at the guy and said "Just because Tyson helps you with your homework don't mean you should always side with him, James!"

"Actually, it does." The James guy smirked

"I thought I was your brother?" Aiden exclaimed

"Actually, Tyson is my brother too" James smirked "And he is so much more of an advantage to me than you"

"HEY!"

"Shut up. You're actually embarrassing us" a guy with raven hair that's combed neatly upwards, tan skin, purple eyes and is wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt under, jeans, black combat boots and some accessories like an anklet and a bracelet said.

"SHUT UP DANIEL! GET BACK TO YOUR SISTER!" Aiden yelled

"Bro, Daniel's cool." Tyson defended the Daniel guy.

"Hey, remember us?" I asked "We're trying to be friends with you here!"

"You were?" Daniel asked.

"Hey guys."

We turned around and saw a girl with icy blue eyes, and long blond hair which she wears in a loose-side ponytail. She is wearing a gray ¾ shirt which shows her guild insignia on the lower side of her stomach. She also wore a pair of black shirt, thigh-high black and gray striped socks and combat boots. Right beside her was a tall guy with black hair that partially covers his eyes and hazel eyes. He wore a black shirt, black pants, black high top shoes and a black bonnet, the only thing he is wearing that isn't black is a blue bracelet on his left wrist.

"I'm Alex Rista, this is my best friend, Hinata Delver. We're both from the guild Howling Creature. Nice to meet you" the girl said.

"Hey" I introduced everyone to them.

"I think we could be friends, Key, Scar." Alex said

"Who?" Me and Lucy asked at the same time

"You both. You're Key, since you have those keys" she pointed towards Lucy then me "You're Scar since you have Scarlet hair"

"OK" we murmured just as someone not so far away shouted

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU SHINE THAT LIGHT ON ME FOR?" a thunderous voice hollered at someone.

"Hey, look at that guy. Is he trying to kill someone or something?" Lucy face scrunched in disgust.

"Hey! You!" Natsu yelled at the guy. "Porcupine!"

The guy in question looked at their direction. He was wearing a green shirt and dark navy blue shirt with black leggings under, he also has on black sandals and a brown shoulder bag. The reason, though, that Natsu called him porcupine was his hair. It is black and spiky and kind of like Gajeel's except he wears a green headband tied on his forehead to the back of his head. He has a red tattoo on his neck to his right eye, pointy teeth and green growing orbs. "WHAT?!" he snarled at Natsu.

"Why are you shouting? Don't you realize it's already late?" Natsu asked

"We're all fully awake right now!" the guy growled at him.

"Not me. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I heard a stupidly loud voice." Natsu said.

"Stupid? Why you…" the guy launched for Natsu when a girl stopped him

"Soul! Let's be friends with them!" the girl said as the people around us stared at her.

She has long dirty blonde hair flowing down her back. She has a star-like figure in her right eye, I think it's called star of David? Anyway, she is wearing a white cloak, buttoned only in the chest area which reveals her tummy. A red mini skirt, long black thigh-high leggings and brown flat ankle boots on her lower parts. She looks really shy but cute in a way.

"Rhyme, I told you stay with your twin." The Soul guy told this Rhyme girl as the girl pouted.

"Nightmare's grumpy" Rhyme said.

"You have a twin?" Aiden asked as Rhyme nodded "Cool! I have a twin too! He's Tyson we're both Fire mages."

"Cool, I'm a Take-Over mage, so is my sister." Rhyme smiled at him.

"That's so cool. Where's your sis?" Aiden asked

"I'm here." A girl who looks a lot like Rhyme, only her hair is raven and tied in pigtails, said from behind him.

"You are? Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden" Aiden smiled at her

"Nice meeting you too. I'm your Nightmare" the girl smiled

"Uh…" Aiden stared at her

"She literally is Nightmare." Rhyme said "It's her name"

"Oh." Aiden frowned then smiled "Nice to meet you, Nightmare, my brother wishes to be your sweet dreams."

"I'm right here" Tyson said, raising his hand.

"Well, I guess we're having a lot of fun together" Lucy smiled "Just wish you include us"

Soul looked at her and immediately, his cheeks began to become red. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia! Y-you're her!"

"I am…" Lucy raised her right eyebrow

"He's a big fan of you" Rhyme said

"Hey! I am not!" Soul exclaimed at his sister before whispering "You're not supposed to tell her that."

"Sorry." Rhyme smiled sweetly at him.

"So, what's… you know… your relationship with each other? You seem to be very close with each other." Aiden said

"He's my older, overly protective, brother" Rhyme and Nightmare said at the same time.

"Creepy" Tyson muttered "Can you… like… read each other's mind?"

"Nope, that's just the way we introduce our brother" they said at the same time again

"You're doing it again!" Tyson exclaimed as the girls just smiled at him

"Who cares about that?" Aiden yelled at his brother

"I do! It's creepy!"

"Well I don't!"

"Don't be so grumpy!"

"I have the right to be grumpy!"

"Then why are you grumpy?"

"If that porcupine is their older brother, how can we make a move towards them?" Aiden yelled much, much louder.

Aiden's POV

I was glaring at Tyson for being so stupid when I heard a soft, menacing growl on my ear. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise. I was face to face, eye to eye actually, with Soul Unreal. I gulped.

"Hello, I didn't see you there" I lamely said before looking at Tyson mouthing "Help" but he just smirked at me. Oh god, why now, Tyson, why now?

"What did you just say?" Soul snarled at me

"When?" I asked

"Just a minute ago"

"I said when"

"Before that"

"I said "Hello, I didn't see you there"

"BEFORE THAT?"

"Hey!" I turned around and saw that pink-haired idiot glaring at me

"What?! Natsu, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why did you just use my line?"

"Huh?"

"The "I said when" part of your argument. That's my line"

"No it isn't!" I scoffed. It was from a show in nickelodeon! Of course, I'll never admit to anyone that I watch it.

"Yes it is! So stop using it like it's your property! I could sue you!"

"It isn't your line!"

"It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It freaking isn't!"

"It FREAKING is!"

"No it isn't!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because Cat Valentine from Victorious said it, not you!" I yelled before realizing I just admitted to everyone around that I still watch Nickelodeon. "Uh"

"You watch Victorious? Cool! Now you are officially fine to use that line" the idiot grinned at me with his stupid fangs and all.

"Dude, you watch Disney Channel?" James asked me. That seriously made my vein pop

"What the heck, dude?" I yelled at him as he winced "It isn't Disney Freaking Channel!"

"What?" he asked, confusion swimming in his eyes

"I said it isn't DISNEY FREAKING CHANNEL!" I yelled, much louder.

"Uh, what?" he asked

"It's NICKELODEON SMART ASS!" I yelled but I heard another voice. I looked to my left and saw that pink haired idiot, a vein showing on his forehead.

He stared at us. Then he snorted and everyone laughed.

"WHAT?" Natsu and I said at the same time.

"You… you're funny" that pretty scarlet haired girl said

"In what way?"

"In a lot of ways. I thought you were like, really tough but then you're not." Lucy said

"I am tough!" I yelled.

"Uh… can't see it." Erza said

"I AM TOUGH!" I yelled again.


End file.
